


Adore

by GingerEl



Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, Commitment, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Galahdian Culture (Final Fantasy XV), Headcanons Aplenty, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Proposals, Romantic Gestures, Shovel Talk, Supportive Regis Lucis Caelum, Traditions, Weddings, attempted breakfast in bed, chosen families, excessive use of sticky notes, minor Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, more tags to come, unconventional weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerEl/pseuds/GingerEl
Summary: When Nyx rolls over something crinkles between his cheek and the bed and he sleepily fumbles across the pillow for it. It’s a sticky note, bright pink of course and in the dim light filtering through his curtain he can make out the large 30 sketched onto it in hand drawn bubble font.Right.Today is his thirtieth birthday.“You have two choices,” Noct says, perched on his hips, “Stay in bed or hunt down the rest of the sticky notes. Some of them are extra fun.”“There’s more?” Nyx asks in surprise.“Of course there’s more,” Noct says, “It offends me how little faith you have.”Alternatively: Nyx hadn't known the pretty boy by the jukebox was his boss' son until it was too late. He has no regrets though.Written for NyxNoct Week 2020Chapter 1/Day 2 prompts: birthday + proposals (kinda)Chapter 2/Day 4 prompts: Galahd + home + traditions + familyChapter 3/Day 7: free/catch up
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939906
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57
Collections: NyxNoct Week 2020





	1. Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Regis is the CEO of some big company or another and Nyx is works security for him. Everyone is alive and Noct is finishing up a degree in something almost entirely useless because he's Noct.

When Nyx rolls over something crinkles between his cheek and the bed and he sleepily fumbles across the pillow for it. It’s a sticky note, bright pink of course and in the dim light filtering through his curtain he can make out the large 30 sketched onto it in hand drawn bubble font.

Right.

Today is his thirtieth birthday and maybe he would be able to process that better if his beautiful boyfriend was still lazing in the bed beside him. As is his _usual_ preference.

“Noct?” he calls but receives no answer. When Nyx shifts up onto his arm the bed crinkles again and he lifts it up to find two more post-its stuck to him, one yellow this time, emblazoned with their own 30.

That little…

He hasn’t -

He has.

The bed is littered with the things, not quite a full blanket but a sea of pink, yellow and orange squares emblazoned with some birthday message or another - a scribbled off centre trio of balloons and sketch of a cake that somehow looks _worse_ than what Nyx thinks Noct might actually be able to bake.

Nyx is almost _impressed_ Noct managed to get them done without waking him up. But mostly confused.

Stealth isn’t usually Noct’s strong suit, particularly when he finds something funny. And he was sure to find this _hilarious_ and Nyx is honestly surprised he didn’t wake up to find Noct crouched over him giggling away.

Noct must have really wanted to pull this off.

Nyx’s bladder reminds him why he woke up in the first place and begrudgingly he forces himself into a sitting position in preparation of abandoning his - rather papery - cocoon. When Nyx pushes back the duvet they shift and rustle against one another, tonnes of them un-sticking from their precarious positions and fluttering off to the ground.

Nyx pads slowly over to the bathroom door and throws it wide -

The mirror isn’t _covered_ in sticky notes, Nyx can still see his exhausted face in the reflective surface. It is however decorated with a slightly lopsided heart, pieced out in overlapping sticky notes. Each one, again, with the stark reminder that Nyx does in fact, turn thirty today.

Nyx _wants_ to be annoyed, wants to be frustrated about the mess in his apartment that _he’ll_ undoubtedly be responsible for cleaning up but -

This is just so _Noct_.

And Nyx loves him so fucking much.

Nyx shakes his head fondly and goes about his business, leaving the sticky notes where they are because maybe he kinda likes them. Sure he wishes he wasn’t _thirty_ this year but it’s nice to know Noct doesn’t care - not for any other reason than the opportunity to tease his boyfriend.

His _boyfriend_.

Sometimes Nyx doesn’t know what he’s doing, falling in love with a 21 year old that’s not quite out of college. The 21 year old son of his boss, no less and the heir to one of the largest corporations on this continent.

It’s not Nyx’s fault he hadn’t recognised Noct at that bar, that Mr Caelum had kept his son so far removed from the company Nyx didn’t know that when he approached the pretty boy with black hair and blue eyes by the jukebox he was about to attempt to bed his boss’ son.

Nyx doesn’t regret a single second of it, not even those few minutes six months back where he’d stood in Regis’ office _waiting_ to be fired and all he’d done was make Nyx stand there in dead silence for a full fifteen minutes before calmly and explicitly telling Nyx that if he hurt his only son he would be coming after him not as a boss but as a father.

Nyx had turned and fled the moment he’d been dismissed, damning Noct to hell and back for convincing Nyx he could sneak into Regis’ penthouse at three am and get away again in the morning without being caught.

Nyx _had_ been caught, quite literally with his pants down at seven in the morning because Noct had actually woken up to the sound of an alarm for once, all but begging Nyx back into his bed with pretty eyes and a prettier mouth. Nyx had been quite distracted when Regis had come into his son’s room to see what could possibly have his son up and about so early in the morning for once.

Libertus always said he’s brave to the point of recklessness and it’s probably that which had him standing his ground and staying when Regis had said _I’ll see you both downstairs for breakfast in ten minutes_ rather than escaping out the window.

So Nyx had sat through an incredibly awkward breakfast where Noct carried on like his dad hadn’t just caught him with a cock in his mouth and blithely told him that they’d met at an open mic night six months ago and had been dating ever since. Regis had just nodded and cracked some joke about Nyx not minding that Noct was prone to leaving his socks everywhere - he really _is_ \- and made no mention then Nyx was in his employ.

Until five minutes after he’d left the penthouse and the diary alert had popped up on his phone to let him know he was expected in Mr Caelum’s office at eight am sharp the next morning.

Shaking his head at the memory Nyx surveys his face in the patch of mirror left, considers trimming his beard and then decides to leave it. He’s not got work again for a couple days and Noct has always likes the feel of it against his beautiful skin.

If Nyx has his way he’ll start his birthday back in bed with Noct’s legs up over his shoulders and bypasses putting on any other clothes and sets off to find him with that goal in mind.

Nyx doesn’t know how he didn’t notice before but there’s _more_ sticky notes on the floor. A trail of them leading from the bed to the bedroom door spelling out - backwards and upside down so it’s takes Nyx a while to make it out - _breakfast this way_.

As soon as Nyx pushes the door open he can here his boyfriend’s almost frantic voice and it completely distracted him from the continuing trail of sticky notes and the dozens of inflated balloons littering his floor.

“But Iggy I don’t think it’s supposed to _look_ like this -” Noct is saying. Nyx creeps to the door way and watches with amusement as Noct picks up a frying pan to show the contents to the tablet he has propped up against the spice rack.

“ _That does look a_ little _dark_ ,” Ignis says, “ _Turn the burner down and remember to keep it moving_.”

Noct looks _heartbroken_. “Do I need to start again? He’ll be awake soon and -” Noct looks towards the bedroom then and gasps, spotting Nyx watching him.

“Gotta go, Iggy, he’s up,” Noct says frantically, smashing his hand against the tablet a little haphazardly. Noct turns all the burners completely off and then seems at a loss of what to do.

“What’s all this?” Nyx asks.

Noct tugs at the hem of the sweater he’s wearing - Nyx’s - so it covers a little more of his thigh and then pads to the threshold of the kitchen and holds out his hand to beckon Nyx over.

And Nyx would be a fool to resist an invitation like that.

There's more sticky notes – a wide circle of them on the fridge, one on every mug Nyx has hanging from the wrack, sixteen spelling out _Happy Birthday Nyx_ stuck at a slight angle in the window.

Nyx goes in for a kiss but Noct pulls away from it far too quickly and heads back over to the stove, staring at his assembled dishes.

“I’m trying to make you that breakfast you love - the one I can’t pronounce - with the spice dyed eggs -” Noct pulls the lid off a pan and shows him half a dozen hard boiled eggs, whites dyed a bright yellow in a way that makes Nyx’s mouth water on instinct.

“They look great,” Nyx tells him, surprised to find it so.

“I can boil an egg,” Noct mutters a little petulantly, “And Iggy and Selena helped with the recipe for the marinade but I fucked up the rice. Maybe.”

Noct shifts the stuff in the frying pan around again with the spatula Nyx can see how it _could_ be the base for the fragrant rice that traditionally goes with the eggs.

“Smells fine,” Nyx says and he lifts the pan out of Noct’s grip to bring it closer to his nose. It’s close, but it looks like Noct managed to catch it before it really burnt.

“The rice ready to go?” Nyx asks him.

Noct perks up and hurries over to the sink where he seems to have rinsed rice draining in the sink. Nyx adds a little more oil to the pan and turns the heat on low, moving the contents around the moment they start sizzling. Noct pads silently over barefooted and hovers with the rice until Nyx nods his head towards the pan. With a sigh Noct tosses it in, scooping out the last grains clinging to the strainer.

“I wanted to do this _for_ you,” Noct mutters.

Nyx chuckles and hands his boyfriend the spatula before tugging him around in front of him, standing with his back to Nyx's front between him and the stove. Noct _giggles_ as he starts to turn the rice over in the pan, getting it all coated in the spice mixture like he's sure Selena's recipe tells him too. Nyx is pretty proud of him when he starts to pour the stock in little by little.

Wrapping his arms around Noct’s waist Nyx presses his face into soft, _soft_ hair. When he steps close however, pressing his hips playfully into Noct’s ass the familiar sound of crinkling paper reaches his ears.

Noct snorts a short little laugh and then his shoulders tremble softly under the pressure of keeping his true laughter under wraps.

Nyx steps back enough so he can peer down at Noct’s backside, flipping up the bottom of his sweater.

Clearly the sticky notes hadn’t wanted to actually _stick_ to the fabric of his tight little boxers because he’d been forced to fix them in place with two safety pins, one on each ass cheek.

 _Happy_ and _Birthday_.

And for some gods known reason it’s then that Nyx realises he wants to spend the rest of his life with this nerd.

Be that marriage or something less traditional - or _more_ traditional by Galahdian standards - Nyx doesn’t care, he just wants to be with Noctis _forever_.

The realisation catches in his chest and he’s glad his hands are already twisted in the fabric bunched around Noct's waist so he can grip on to something to stop them shaking.

It’s madness, complete _madness_. But Nyx has never been so sure of something in his entire _life_.

Nyx’s heart is just about beating an even rhythm again when Noct jiggles his hips playfully and Nyx’s focus is understandably drawn elsewhere.

“How’d you know what I wanted for birthday?” Nyx teases stepping up close again and trailing his hands round to the front of Noct’s torso and up his chest under the sweater. As always Nyx’s fingers are eager and precise, one hand diverting to gently pinch one of Noct’s perfect nipples so he arches against Nyx’s body with a groan.

“Educated guess,” Noct gasps.

Rearing back and taking a step to one side quickly Nyx smacks Noct sharply on one ass cheek and, to his credit, Noct barely flinches, just bites his lip and shoots Nyx a scorching look while he attempts to keep control over the food just coming to a bubble on the stove.

“Bed,” Nyx says firmly, “I’d like my present now, please.”

Noct inhales raggedly and chews on his lip some more.

“But breakfast-”

“Will take at least twenty minutes,” Nyx says then raises one eyebrow and challenges, “What you think you’ll need more than that?”

Noct abandons his spatula on the side with a clatter and takes off at a sprint. From the bedroom Nyx hears the soft _flump_ of Noct hitting the mattress and then the mad scramble and a low curse as he starts to push all the sticky notes onto the ground.

Nyx takes _just_ long enough to secure breakfast in a way that it won’t be ruined if it _does_ take them longer than twenty minutes to get back to it and follows after him.

Nyx hopes some of the sticky notes survive, he kinda wants to keep them.

~

Nyx rubs at the small of Noct’s back and he arches into the touch blissfully content in their rumpled sheets.

There’s definitely a sticky note stuck in his hair but Noct doesn’t care even a little bit.

His main concerns right now are: getting enough feeling back in his legs so _he_ can be the one that goes to dish up Nyx’s birthday breakfast and _then_ work out what had made Nyx seem so _melancholy_ for those few seconds before they’d rushed off to the bedroom.

“Hey,” Nyx says, voice soft and rough and wonderful as it breaks the silence.

“’Sup?” Noct says and he turns so his head is facing his boyfriend, strong jaw accentuated by his rough beard. Noct’s thighs are still all tingly from the feel of it against his skin.

“We should go on a trip, when you’re completely done with school,” Nyx says.

“Yeah?” Noct says, “Romantic getaway, huh?”

Nyx smiles but there’s something deadly serious about his eyes, “I thought I’d take you to Galahd, if you’d like.”

Noct’s heart rockets in his chest so hard it’s painful but he takes a big deep breath in and says, “Yeah. I’d like.”

Noct isn’t dumb. He might act like it sometimes but he’s _not_. He’s especially not dumb when it comes to knowing about things important to the people he loves, so he knows Nyx _taking_ him to Galahd is a _big deal_.

Noct could easily grab Prompto right now and hop on a train or boat to Galahd and explore it as a tourist with no problem. It’s a beautiful place, it draws in tourists all the time and the two of them would have a phenomenal time.

But the people are insular, private and they keep to themselves. Noct knows how difficult it was for Nyx to leave in the first place and he’s always worried deep, deep down that they were doomed for failure - not because of their age gap but because Nyx always anticipated spending his life with one of his own people. Someone that would understand his culture and their sometimes off-standard familial relationships.

Marriage means little in Galahd, not like it does here, bonds are forged differently between couples - or _more_ \- and families are raised together. In Galahd it truly does take a village to raise a child.

“You could see Selene face to face finally,” Nyx goes on, “Meet Ma. And I could show you around town.”

Noct smiles and tentatively asks, “Will you show me the river?”

Noct's heard a hundred stories of Nyx in that river, splashing about with his friends. The river was as much apart of his childhood as his family home.

Nyx breathes out then, an obvious show of relief for some reason, “Yeah, I’ll show you the river. I’ll show you _everything_.”

Noct wriggles fully around until he’s on his side, pressed front to front with Nyx and tugs at his jaw to pull him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Noct mumbles, face aflame. He’s not usually this verbose, the words have never come particularly easy to him - no words have - but Nyx has always understood, seemingly appreciative of all the little ways Noct tries to show him instead.

Nyx gives him that smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes and Noct is hopelessly gone all over again.

The oven timer shrills it’s alarm in three long beeps and Nyx pecks his nose before making to shift up off the bed.

“No,” Noct says frantically, scrambling on top of him so he’s forced down onto his back, “No, no. I’ll do it.”

“I don’t mind,” Nyx laughs even though Noct _clearly_ knocked the wind out of him.

“You have two choices,” Noct says, perched on his hips, “Stay in bed _or_ hunt down the rest of the sticky notes. Some of them are _extra_ fun.”

Noct had gotten Prompto to help with them, the vastly more artistic of the two of them. He’d drawn most of the interesting fonts and even been convinced to scrawl a few naughty sketches which Noct had hidden _especially_ well.

Nyx is in for a real treat when he next puts on his work boots.

“There’s _more_?” Nyx asks in surprise.

Almost offended Noct slides off his lap and stands by the side of the bed. Butt naked he puts his hands on his hips and glowers down at his smirking boyfriend.

“Of course there’s more,” Noct says, “It offends me how little faith you have.”

Noct retrieves the sweater he’d pilfered at _four am_ this morning when he’d crept out of bed to start hiding the sticky notes everywhere and slips it back on, forgoing bottoms entirely.

As he pads into the kitchen praying to Gods he barely believes in that breakfast is still good Nyx calls -

“I’ve got _nothing_ but faith in you, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Nyx has an important conversation with Noct's father and their relationship is forever changed in Galahd.  
> So it turns out I have a lot of headcanons about Galahdian culture and stuff. Like I don’t know if it’s actual canon or something I just picked up from elsewhere but I always got the impression their culture was closely tied to the water (because islands?) and generally they have strong family and community bonds. I always thought they’d be more accepting of ‘non-traditional’ relationships and were way ahead of the times on LGBT+ rights and have measures in place for people to formally register their poly relationships and stuff. I dunno, I just think they’re neat. *sighs dreamily*  
> Find me on twitter @Ginger_El_


	2. Galahd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx wraps his arm around him, hand warm at Noct’s hip and leads them towards the water.   
> It’s cold. Frigid and icy as first his toes touch the water and then the rest of his feet, legs, thighs as they wade into the water all the way up to their waists. Noct shivers as he adjusts to the temperature and Nyx leans into him, brushing a warm kiss across his hair and seemingly completely at ease.   
> “It doesn’t take long,” Nyx whispers to him, “And then we’ll get nice and warm, I promise. Together.”  
> Noct wraps his own arm around Nyx’ waist then as the bells sound again and the faint gurgle of noise from the shore dies down at once.

Nyx rushes home after work to change out of his work gear and into his own clothes. Still neat, still professional looking but markedly _not_ clothes that mark him out as one of Regis’ employees.

Regis often works late but he can be reliably trusted not to have meetings after six _and_ to have sent his assistant home at a reasonable time. Nyx runs security for him so no one questions why he’s up on this floor when he should be long gone so approaching Regis’ door _should_ be the easiest thing he’s ever done.

But knocking on the dark wood surface takes every ounce of courage Nyx has ever had.

“Come in,” Regis calls with just an edge of frustration.

Nyx takes a deep breath and steps inside.

“Ah, Ulric,” Regis says, “What’s the bad news? I assume it must be _awful_ to bring you here this late rather than simply email me.”

“No, sir,” Nyx says, “Forgive me. But I’m not here to speak to my employer?”

Regis sets down his pen and raises an eyebrow, “No?”

Nyx shakes his head.

“It’s about Noctis then?” Regis asks.

“Yes, sir.”

Regis raises his second eyebrow and looks at Nyx expectantly.

“I’d like to marry him,” Nyx says as steadily as he can.

“Are you asking my permission?” Regis asks incredulously.

“With all due respect sir the only person that can give me permission to marry Noct is _Noct_. What I _would_ like though is your blessing.”

Regis stands the second Nyx is done talking and says, “Sit down.”

Without waiting for Nyx to comply Regis wanders over to the large cabinet he has on one side of the room where he keeps a decanter and various pictures of Noctis from his adolescence. Nyx hears the clink of glass as he takes a seat and thinks that’s pretty fair - if a thirty year old man stated his intention to marry his _just_ 22 year old child he might need a drink too.

But when Regis comes back to his desk he has _two_ tumblers of whiskey.

“Noctis is very young,” Regis says with no inflection whatsoever as he reclaims his chair and places one of the drinks down in front of Nyx.

“Yes,” Nyx says, “He is. But he's also sure and loyal and – I've never known him to change his mind.”

Noctis has had the exact same four friends for his entire life, clinging to them when most others would have been pulled apart by distance and responsibilities. Noctis doesn’t love easily, but he does love fiercely. And eternally.

“True,” Regis says, “And yourself?”

“I won’t lie,” Nyx says, “Noct wasn’t the person I expected to fall in love with - not like this.”

Regis half smiles, “Your initial intentions towards my son were less than honourable.”

Nyx mentally kicks himself for making that so obvious and picks up his whiskey just for something to do with his hands.

“My mind was quickly changed, sir,” Nyx tells him, “I love him - so much. I can’t even begin -”

“You need to stop calling me sir,” Regis says.

Nyx has to literally bite down on his tongue to stop from blurting _Sir?_

“If you’re going to be part of the family that is,” Regis says and he holds out his glass towards Nyx in a toast.

~ ~ ~

“It’s hot, right?” Noctis calls as he folds a third pair of black shorts into his suitcase.

The term fold here being used _quite_ loosely.

“Yeah but also _wet_. Plus it can be _cold_ if a storm blows in, you’re gonna want to pack long pants,” Nyx calls from the bathroom. Grumbling, Noct retreats to their wardrobe - which they share because Noct moved in two weeks ago, holy shit - and picks out a pair or black jeans he’s certain are his and not his boyfriend's.

 _It’s just a vacation_ , Prompto’s voice says in his mind but Noct knows that isn’t true. It’s not just a vacation, this is important. Noctis has to do _well_ here, he has to be accepted by all the people he’s about to meet of his hopes and dreams of being with Nyx _forever_ will all be for nought.

Nyx steps out from the bathroom with two wash bags in hand and slots one into Noct’s case before wedging the other into his own bag. Nyx presses a lingering kiss against his temple.

“We can get extra stuff there,” Nyx says, “So don’t worry if you forget stuff.”

“But that’ll waste time,” Noct complains.

Noct wants every moment spare to explore and familiarise himself with his lover’s home, the place that made up so much of who he is as a person. Galahd turned Nyx into the man that Noctis loves and he wants to love it in return.

Nyx half raises an arm and Noct turns into his embrace, tucking himself neatly beneath Nyx’s chin and sighing when Nyx wraps him safely and securely in his arms.

“I’m nervous,” Noct admits quietly.

“Hmm? I know it’s a long journey but you’ll love the boat -”

“Not about that,” Noct says, “What if your Ma doesn’t like me? Or I mess up and I offend every one and the com-community doesn’t accept me?”

“Noct,” Nyx says gently and he puts his hand under Noct’s chin to persuade him out of his hiding place, “That’s not going to happen. And even if it did it doesn’t matter, it’s not -”

“It’s important!”

Nyx looks almost taken aback, blinking down at him.

“It’s important, isn’t it? That I’m accepted. That I can be - be part of your family?”

Nyx pets over his cheek with his thumb and then gently says, “Only if that’s what you want.”

“That’s what I want,” Noct tells him.

\- - -

Nyx mother wraps them both in a warm hug the moment they arrive at the small house and Selene flies down from an upstairs room to fling herself into her brother’s arms. While they reunite Noct is subjected to a mother’s fretting for the first time in about fifteen years.

It’s honestly kind of nice.

“Are you dreadfully tired?” she asks Noctis, bustling around to fill a kettle with water and set it on the stove.

“I had a nap on the boat,” Noctis tells her and she laughs.

“The swaying of water doesn’t bother you then, that’s good. Perhaps there’s some Galahdian in you after all,” she says happily, giving his cheek a pat on the way past.

Somehow that makes Noctis feel better _and_ worse all at once. Better because clearly she’s pleased by him but worse in the fact that maybe she’d prefer if he was Galahdian - maybe she won’t be happy with him because he’s not.

“He’s a Lucian thorough-bred, Ma,” Nyx says suddenly and he appears in the cosy kitchen dragging Selena under his arm.

“I can just sleep _anywhere_ ,” Noct agrees.

Nyx’s mother makes a broad sweeping gesture with her hand and Noct is distracted from that by Selena suddenly throwing her arms over his shoulders.

“Hi,” she says, “Good to actually _see_ you at last.”

Selena’s only a few inches shorter than he is and Noct hugs her back tightly, trying to bury his nervousness under the memory of _hours_ spent talking to this girl on the phone.

“Are you tired?” Nyx asks him when Selena finally lets go. Her fingers immediately find his hair and Noct isn’t surprised by this, Selena has talked his ear off about how his hair just looks _ripe_ for braiding. Noctis isn’t opposed to the idea - all for it, in fact, from everything Nyx has told him about what those _mean_.

Selena’s hair is in one big braid and he notices that she has the same two fine lines tattooed on her hands that Nyx does - the middle finger of her left hand and the index of her right. Nyx has never quite explained to him what they mean but now Noct wonders if they’re _important_.

“Not too tired to go see the river,” Noct promises and Nyx’s face breaks into a broad grin.

Nyx grew up on the biggest of the islands, splashing about in the Galahd River with his childhood friends and Noct knows that he _aches_ for the water once more.

“Tea first,” Nyx’s mother snaps, “There’s still enough light left for tea first.”

\- - -

“He really loves you,” Selena says to him quietly.

They’re sat watching Nyx help raise a new sign above the door of his best-friend’s bar, balancing precariously on a ladder as he tries to toss a wire up over a hook far beyond his reach.

“I know,” Noctis says, “I love him too.”

“I know,” Selena responds smirking.

“I like it here,” Noct says, “And the way you do things.”

On their first morning in Galahd a stranger had just waltzed into the Ulric family home without knocking to smack Nyx across the back of the head for _staying away so long_ and deliver Nyx’s mother a dozen fresh eggs and a string of fresh fish to honour their guests.

It’s the sort of chosen family, community bonds that Noct thrives under. He loves his father, would burn down the earth to keep him safe but he’d wait until the earth had regrown again to reunite with his friends if that’s how long it took.

Selena reaches over to take his hand and Noct glances down to see her fingers entwine with his, fine line across her finger.

“What do these mean?” Noct asks her, touching his thumb for her forefinger.

“It’s a mark of the family,” Selena says, “Not everyone gets them now - Nyx got them to honour our father and I followed suit because I always did.” She laughs brightly. “Ma doesn’t have them because they’re not really a thing on the island she’s from - she has the little etching on her ears.”

“Nyx has those,” Noct says excitedly. They’re some of his favourite tattoos of Nyx’s, so subtle and hard to spot. Noct had been to bed with him a half dozen times before he even noticed them far too taken with the crow’s foot on his cheek and the dot-dash under his eye.

“I was too big of a coward for those,” Selena says.

They watch in silence as Libertus comes out of his bar then, carrying a taller ladder over his shoulder and the he and Nyx get into a playful argument over why he waited until Nyx was almost done to bring it out.

“You wouldn’t have to get them, you know,” Selena says, “You guys could just join the Lucian way and you’d still be part of the family.”

Noct stretches out the hand not in Selena’s and tries to imagine it with a thin black line down the centre of his middle finger.

“But I could?” Noct asks.

“You could.”

-

Nyx presses down on his hip then pushes his thigh wide enough so he can climb between them.

“Feel like I’ve not seen you all day,” Nyx mumbles, lips soft against Noct’s collarbone.

“Been right there,” Noct mumbles back, fingers pushing through his hair and hooking one of his braids around a finger.

Nyx doesn’t respond straight away too busy working a little into into his skin right at the edge of his shoulder.

“You getting along with Selena?” Nyx asks as he pops off, lips shiny and red.

Noct hums in agreement but gives Nyx’s hair a sharp tug and arches his spine so Nyx can feel where he’s hard and hot against his thigh.

“You wanna talk bout your sister now?”

Nyx chuckles and it’s a dark, _dirty_ noise that hits Noctis right in the gut.

“Not even a little bit,” Nyx tells him.

\- - -

“It's the summer moon tonight,” Nyx’s mother says over breakfast the next day.

She comes up behind Noct to give him another egg - _you’re so skinny don’t they feed you enough over there_ \- and then stops there to run her fingers through his hair, twisting the lock behind his ear.

That’s been one of the biggest adjustment here in the past week for Noctis; all the casual touching. People don’t say hello with handshakes on the islands they do it with hugs and after that first hug its no hold barred for arms around shoulders and entwined fingers. At first Noct had balked at the unexpected touches, Prompto really the only person he’s ever been _tactile_ with outside of bed before, but eventually he’d settled, learnt to read them for what they are - affection, respect.

Selena licks a bit of egg yolk from the corner of her mouth and asks, “Is there going to be a joining?”

“Little Mila is joining a girl from the north island,” Nyx’s mother says and Nyx shifts in a way that screams discomfort beside him. Noct puts down his knife to put his hand on Nyx’s knee even though his lover seems determined not to look at him.

Selena laughs, “Little Mila is twenty-six.”

Noct feels his cheeks burn. People have said he’s too young to know how he really feels about Nyx but Noct has never been more sure of anything in his life and he’s living with no regrets yet.

“Ma and Pa were twenty when they got married,” Nyx says then and Noct leans into his side.

“When you know you know,” his mother says.

Nyx flinches and then glares at his sister. Noct looks between them and surmises that Selena might have just kicked him.

“So there’s going to be a joining ceremony tonight,” Selena says pointedly.

“Would mean you and Noctis wouldn’t have to make a return trip so soon - not that you’re not welcome of course,” their mother adds.

“We haven’t talked about it,” Nyx says and his hand moves to cover Noct’s, “I haven’t explained to Noct what it means - I’ve not asked.”

“What’s the joining ceremony?” Noct asks.

“It’s a way for us to welcome you into the family,” Selena says, “The traditional way.”

“Okay,” Noct says, “What do I need to do?”

Selena beams and Mrs Ulric’s hand pets over the back of his head again.

“Babe,” Nyx says, “Remember before we left and we talked about how things were important -”

“I know,” Noct tells him, “And remember how I told you that's what I want?”

Nyx smiles all sincere and warm, eyes crinkling.

“Wait until you hear what you have to do,” Nyx teases.

“I’m doing his first braid,” Selena all but yells.

And that’s decided.

-

“Is it okay to put them in the water?” Noct asks Selena almost frantically as they rush down to the waters edge.

“Just don’t soak them,” Selena says, “But you only go in up to your waist anyway so don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks,” Noct says breathlessly, “For helping -”

“What are sisters for?” Selena ask, “Now go, before Nyx thinks you backed out.”

Noct kisses her on the cheek and then makes his way through the gap in the assembled people to where he can see Nyx, already bare chested under the light of the moon, pacing a little frantically on the bank near the place his friends are assembled.

“There you are,” he bursts out when he spots Noctis coming towards him immediately rushing close so he can cup his face in both hands and kiss him full on the mouth. Noct braces his hands on Nyx’s upper arms, trying not to flex his fingers too much.

“If this is too much,” Nyx says, “We don’t have to so this -”

“Sorry I’m late,” Noctis interrupts, “I had something I needed to do.”

Noct shifts his hands down to Nyx’s chest but instead of glancing down at them Nyx just moves to cover them over with one of his own. Noct flinches and Nyx releases him at once, stepping back so Noct’s hands are left hovering between them.

Even with the rushing water and the buzz of conversation all around them Noct can hear how shaky Nyx inhale is, how loud he swallows.

“Selena said it wasn’t necessary,” Noct tells him, “But I want everyone to know I’m part of your family.”

With immense gentleness Nyx cups Noct’s palms with his own so he can take in the thin lines now tattooed on his hands, one down the middle finger of his left hand the other down the forefinger of his right. Just like Nyx’s. The Ulric family tattoo.

Noct might not change his name, but they'll have this.

Because he is absolutely aware that this is a type of Galahdian wedding.

Selena had braided his hair while he sat in the chair of a tattoo parlour. It belonged to an old family friend who had seemed frustrated at them turning up to his shop so late, until Selena had said, “This is Nyx’s man, he wants marks before the ceremony,” and they’d turned right around to start setting up. Noct’s got two braided sections of hair, one behind each ear, a wider three strand section with more intricate, finer braids either side of it.

“I love you,” Nyx says, “I wish there was something I could do in return.”

“You bought me here, you want me like this,” Noct says, “That’s enough.”

Nyx kisses him again, burning and so intense Noct is forced up on his tiptoes and unable to break apart until Libertus whistles at them.

From the small island in the centre of the lake a bell chimes three times and Nyx grins breathlessly down at him.

“You ready?”

Noct nods and shyly starts to shed out of the robe he’d wrapped himself in. The weather is mild at best and the moment his skin is bared to the air goosebumps prickle across his arms. Nyx turns slightly so his back is more towards his friends and family and pushes down his shorts so he’s bared completely to the air.

Noct blushes.

“You can keep them on,” Nyx promises, “No one minds that any more.”

Nyx nods towards where the girls are stood a couple dozen paces away, both of them stripped from their outerwear down to simple, plain swimming clothes.

Noct bites his lip and shakes his head steeling himself to push his own shorts down to the ground. It’s just his ass, he tells himself, he definitely got drunk at college once and lost a dare to Prompto, flashing a group of business men as they left an office late at night. This is less embarrassing that that at least.

Nyx wraps his arm around him, hand warm at Noct’s hip and leads them towards the water.

It’s _cold_. Frigid and icy as first his toes touch the water and then the rest of his feet, legs, thighs as they wade into the water all the way up to their waists. Noct shivers as he adjusts to the temperature and Nyx leans into him, brushing a warm kiss across his hair and seemingly completely at ease.

“It doesn’t take long,” Nyx whispers to him, “And then we’ll get nice and warm, I promise. Together.”

Noct wraps his own arm around Nyx’ waist then as the bells sound again and the faint gurgle of noise from the shore dies down at once.

The words wash over him as the island elder speaks on the importance of family and love and choice and _work_. Loyalty and honour are heralded as key components of a healthy joining and Noctis can’t help but agree, almost bought to tears when his and Nyx’s names are said as part of the ceremony and Nyx’s friends and family scream from the bank, welcoming the two of them _home_.

When Nyx and Selena had talked him through the ceremony he’d worried that the water was to _cleanse_ Noctis before he could be welcomed into the family something that just felt _wrong_ to him. Nyx had belayed thoughts fears by explaining it was just how they honoured the goddess of the water, Leviathan, the God most revered across Galahd as she has the means to give and take from them in equal measure, honouring them with good tides or punishing with harsh floods when displeased.

They stand within her bounty for the joining ceremony so that they may be blessed with her good tidings for years to come - their bond as steady and strong as she is, as powerful as the very life force she gives them.

Nyx had never postured himself as a particularly spiritual person but he’d whispered to Noctis, out of earshot of his mother, that he respects the _water_ at least. The giver and taker of life across all of Eos, not just the isles of Galahd that he holds so dear.

The bells chime once more, a pleasant light rhythm that continues on as the assembled guest clap and cheer. Under Nyx’s guidance he turns to face his lover letting Nyx first kiss the palm of his right hand and rest it against his heart then Noct returning the gesture to Nyx with a watery smile.

And then they’re kissing, Nyx lifting Noct right up out of the water and hooking one of his strong arms under his ass to support him - and save some of his dignity. Noct trembles in his hold, a little from the cold but mostly over come with emotions as the weight of their actions wash over him.

They’re _married_ now, more or less, Noct knows. Legally they’d have to fill out some paperwork to have it registered but the people of Galahd will honour their new bond as something sacred and _real_. Noctis’ home might always be Insomnia but he has a place here too, an honorary member of the islands.

Instead of putting Noct down to walk back to shore Nyx just secures him tighter in his arms, chaffing his hand up and down Noct’s spine to try and warm him and they slowly ascend the bank again. Nyx’s mother is there the moment they’re out of the water wrapping first a towel over Noct’s shoulders and then a thick bathrobe the moment his feet are back on the soft ground.

Noct gets a kiss from Nyx’s mother too, warm and affectionate right on his forehead and then he’s so tightly wrapped in Selena’s arms he almost misses the exchange between Nyx and Libertus where his lover is handed a small black box and patted roughly on the shoulder.

Noct just tied himself to Nyx in what he hopes is an irreversible way but his stomach still drops right down through his stomach.

Nyx is wrapped in a bathrobe too, though he is much less concerned with the temperature and his own nudity than Noctis. Selena notice his attention is caught elsewhere and pulls away, giving him a bright grin and a quick wink as she moves off to stand with her mother.

Nyx comes back to him, scooping up both his hands as gently as last time, brushing a kiss against each of his finger tips.

Nyx sinks down to one knee.

“Hey, babe,” Nyx says and Noct chokes on a laugh instead of sobbing like he expected.

“I love you,” Nyx says simply, “Always will, for the rest of forever. Will you marry me?”

Nyx pops open the box to reveal a plain, dark silver band - simple and effortless and perfect.

The answer is _yes_ obviously, but -

“Didn’t we just do that?”

Nyx chuckles and shuffles forward so he can press his face into Noct’s belly as he laughs. Noct runs his fingers through fine hair as he giggles himself, waiting for Nyx to reign himself in. Nyx tugs on his hips until Noct is lowering himself down, perching on Nyx's thigh and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

“I want to marry you in every conceivable way,” Nyx says, “That one was my tradition, next one can be yours?”

Noct leans in and presses his mouth against Nyx’s.

He’s not sure exactly how many times he says _yes_ but its at least three dozen.

Noct pulls away from the kiss and wipes his eyes with the back of his arm.

“It would _suck_ not to get to listen to Prom's best-man speech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello link to Nyx Ulric tattoo reference that I used if anyone was curious. http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/finalfantasy/images/d/dc/Nyx-Ulric-Tattoos-KGFFXV.png/revision/latest?cb=20170212185220  
> Said in last chapter this is just a tonne of extrapolation from head canons. This didn't go everywhere I wanted it too but I'm pretty happy with it over all. Definitely want to write some more Nyx centric Galahd stuff in the future.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why are you worried?” Nyx asks.  
> Noct shrugs even though the thought it might go badly is keeping him up at night and making him feel queasy.  
> “I want us to be a family,” Noct says, “All of us.”  
> Nyx pulls him into a hug, tucked underneath his chin and rocks him gently from side to side.  
> “We are a family,” Nyx says, “All of us. Us, your Dad, my Ma and Selena. Iggy and Prompto and Gladio too.”  
> Noct smiles and presses it into Nyx’s chest, “Whether they like it or not.”  
> “Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not my original day 7 plan but it wasn’t behaving. And I had some - one, it was one [1] - request to cover the Lucian wedding too so here we are! This was actually a sweet joy to write so thank you for suggesting it!

Prompto hugs him so impossibly tight that Noct wheezes and has to thump him on the back to get him to let go.

“Sorry,” Prompto laughs, “I just - sorry. I’m really happy for you.”

Noct grins and lets Prompto pull up his hand to inspect the silver band on his fourth finger.

“We’re all very happy for you both,” Ignis says and Noct turns his head to watch Ignis shake Nyx’s hand warmly before Gladio bats it away and pulls him in for a one armed hug.

Prompto runs his finger down the new line on Noct’s middle finger - almost healed up now after they extended their vacation a little to include a short honeymoon on one of the smaller islands.

Noct’s dad had knew the whole time apparently, what was going to happen, and he’d already planned ahead to allow Nyx some extra time off work.

“Maybe _we_ should get tattoos,” Prompto sighs.

“I’ve been saying -” Gladio starts but Ignis cuts him off by clearing his throat. “Spoil sport,” Gladio grumbles but he leans in to kiss Ignis on the cheek while Nyx laughs at them.

“How long until you guys get married?” Prompto asks.

“We _are_ married,” Noct says perhaps a little sharply from the way Prompto’s face falls.

“I know! I just meant - when will you have your second wedding.”

Nyx catches his eye and then at once they turn to Ignis.

“Iggy,” Noct says, voice already cajoling - Ignis rolls his eyes but smiles, “How fast can we plan a wedding?”

Ignis turns to Nyx, “Family coming over from Galahd?”

“If we can swing it,” Nyx says, “Gotta find somewhere for them all to stay - family has a looser meaning over there so it's more than just my mother and sister.”

“Could probably use the family manor,” Gladio offers, “Loads of space.”

“For the wedding?” Noct asks because the idea is intriguing. There’s a narrow river that cuts through the grounds and yeah, they’ve already done the Galahdian thing but he bets Nyx would appreciate being close to the water again.

“I just meant for the family but if you think it could work,” Gladio says.

Prompto finally drops Noct’s hands and he moves across the room to wedge himself between his boyfriends. Gladio kisses the back of his head and Ignis murmurs, “It is _very_ beautiful.”

Noct holds out a hand and Nyx comes over, stepping behind him and wrapping his arms over his chest.

“Could I come see it?” Nyx asks.

Gladio nods, “We can go after work tomorrow.”

\- - -

“Why can’t you just wear the suit you got married in last time,” Prompto asks holding up a jacket for inspection and discarding it when Noct wrinkles his nose.

Noct stares at him a little dumbly, catching sight of Ignis burying his smile behind his hand over Prompto’s shoulder.

“What?” Prompto asks, voice pitching a little high, “What am I missing?”

“I was naked the last time I got married,” Noct tells him.

Prompto’s mouth opens and closes a few times.

“So _that’s_ why we weren’t invited,” he says.

\- - -

Gladio and Nyx have gotten a lot closer since they got back from Galahd though they’d always gotten on well, had always worked well together under the security department of Noct’s Dad’s company.

Which his great, fantastic, everything Noct has ever wanted.

But.

Nyx has been borrowing books from Gladio and it’s ever so slightly harder to grab Nyx’s attention whenever Noct climbs into bed second.

Noct scoots up to his side and passes a hand over Nyx’s belly, fingers scratching gently through the downy hair there and toying with his waistband.

Nyx turns and kisses Noct’s forehead quickly and then returns to his book. Noct huffs and presses his face into Nyx’s neck. Definitely not sulking.

Nyx’s book snaps shut and then strong arms are wrapping around him and bodily rolling him on top of Nyx.

Noct smiles down at him with just a little triumph.

“Needy,” Nyx teases, hands on Noct’s hips to give just a little tug and _roll_ in a way that makes Noct’s breath catch.

“I didn’t realise that our sex lives would fizzle the moment we got married,” Noct deadpans, “Perhaps I should have chosen a younger man after all.”

Nyx grips his hips a little firmer then, pressing Noct right up against where he’s starting to come to life between his thighs.

Noct snorts.

“I actually wanted you for something else,” Noct tells him and Nyx raises an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah? Want me to roll over?”

And as enticing an offer as that always is Noct is forced to decline. Temporarily at least.

“I bought your ring today,” Noct tells him, feeling oddly shy.

“I told you not to worry about that,” Nyx assures him.

Because Noct is _trying_ not to take any money from his Dad that isn’t his salary. It’s why they’re staying in Nyx’s apartment for the time being rather than moving somewhere bigger and Noct is getting the bus across town to his Dad’s smaller office where he draws fewer looks.

“Well I got paid,” Noct tells him, “And sure I can’t help buy food this month now, but I wanted you to have it.”

Nyx rubs his hands up Noct’s spine and then pushes on his shoulders so Noct bends to meet Nyx’s eager mouth.

“Thank you,” Nyx murmurs.

“You haven’t seen it yet,” Noct reminds him, “And I know you guys don’t really wear them. So if you don’t -”

“Hey,” Nyx interrupts his rambling, “Every way possible, remember?”

“Right,” Noct says and he drops a quick kiss to Nyx’s mouth before slipping from his lap and belly crawling to the edge of the bed. Reaching over the side he scrambles for his jeans where he’d discarded them earlier and digs out the little black box.

Nyx is waiting for him to return, arms open and ready to help him snuggle against his side. Noct does, slipping alongside him again and popping the ring box onto Nyx’s chest and resting his arm along his firm stomach.

Nyx picks up the box with zero hesitation and squeezes it open with one hand. The band is simple, like Noct’s, the same dark metal but the band a little thicker with a shallow indent slightly offset from the centre.

Nyx’s left hand is the one around Noct so he’s forced to crush Noct into his chest - absolutely no complains from Noct - to slide it onto his finger, giving him a rough kiss on the head and a mumbled, “Thank you.”

When released Noct rolls over onto his back with his head resting on Nyx’s bicep so he can look at Nyx’s ring catching in the low light. Noct just stares at it for a long moment, the way the metal looks against his husband’s work worn skin. Noct raises his own hand, linking their fingers so the metal bands rest against one another.

Nyx turns to kiss Noct’s temple and Noct asks, “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do,” Nyx says, “Matches yours, right?”

Noct nods and then wiggles back over so he’s propped against Nyx’s chest.

“What was that you were saying before? About you being on your belly -”

Nyx grabs him and rolls him onto his back to kiss him properly and it’s some time before Noct is shifting over to straddle the back of Nyx’s thighs.

\- - -

“Your Ma’s never been to Insomnia before, right?” Noct asks even though he knows the answer.

Nyx spits his toothpaste into the sink.

“Nah, but Selena came once a few years back.”

“Before me,” Noct says.

“Mhm, during the dark ages.”

Noct laughs shaking his head, pressing a kiss to Nyx’s bare shoulder as he steps around him.

Safely back in the bedroom so Nyx can’t really see his face Noct makes his tone as even as possible and asks, “Do you think she’ll like my Dad?”

The tap runs before Nyx says, “Of course she will.” He comes into the room then and moves to cup Noct’s face, tilting it up so he can’t hide his eyes.

“Why are you worried?” Nyx asks.

Noct shrugs even though the thought it might go badly is keeping him up at night and making him feel queasy.

“I want us to be a family,” Noct says, “All of us.”

Nyx pulls him into a hug, tucked underneath his chin and rocks him gently from side to side.

“We _are_ a family,” Nyx says, “All of us. You and me, your Dad, my Ma and Selena. Iggy and Prompto and Gladio too.”

Noct smiles and presses it into Nyx’s chest, “Whether they like it or not.”

“Exactly.”

\- - -

“There’s my boys!” Nyx’s Ma calls as her and Selena step off the boat. Originally they’d been planning on getting the coach up from Galdin Quay but when Regis had found out he’d insisted on sending a car for them. There’d been some back and forth about it because Ma thought that was distinctly _too much_ and they’d had to compromise with Regis only lending a nice car that Nyx would drive.

Noct shouldn’t technically be off work but he’d insisted on coming too, mostly to keep Nyx company for the drive down,but he’d spent the whole time with his laptop on his knees going over some fund-raising budget that Nyx doesn’t really understand. It’s really, really great that Noct chose to get his foot in the door as a grunt for his Dad’s charitable foundation though - Nyx couldn’t be prouder of him.

Nyx wraps his arms around his mother’s form, noting that she looks well considering the journey, and lets her squeeze him around the ribs so tight it burns. Nyx would probably admit he’s a little of a mama’s boy. If pressed. Or his mother is in earshot.

Selena is fussing over Noct a few paces away and his husband is taking it with a smile, hugging her back and then letting her mess up the perfectly coiffed spikes at the back of his hair.

“Right,” Ma says, patting Nyx on the chest, “Where’s that second beautiful son of mine.”

Noct flushes bright red and he really is very beautiful as he lets Nyx’s mother squeeze the breath right out of him.

-

“Is it your father’s house?” Selena asks Noct when they’ve been on the road for a while. Nyx glances in the rear view to see Noct pull his gaze away from his laptop screen.

Noct _has_ a house. A big one. The grounds may not be as extensive as the Amicitia Manor but Gladio and Clarus had shown Nyx some pictures of it when he’d been at the Manor to help organise things for the wedding. It’s _beautiful_ , just on the edge of the city centre but Nyx thinks he understands why Regis had moved out after Aulea’s death and never gone back.

Noct remembers the house fondly, he says, but doesn’t feel as strongly about it as his father does. Noct has mostly stayed away for Regis’ sake.

“No it belongs to my father’s oldest friends - I called him Uncle Clarus growing up,” Noct explains.

“Family then,” Ma says and Noct sends her a smile.

“Yeah.”

\- - -

“Welcome, welcome,” Regis says pulling the door wide.

He gives Noct and then Nyx brief but warm hugs and then turns to greet the new additions to his family.

“I must commend you,” Regis says to Nyx’s mother when introductions have been made, “On raising such a fine man.”

Noct’s tucked up under his arm so Nyx has a really good place to turn and bury his embarrassment in the softness of Noct’s hair.

Selena laughs and Nyx feels her fingers jab him in the ribs.

“I’m not sure how much I had to do with it,” Ma tells Regis, “But I’m quite proud of him, yes.”

Nyx clears his throat, “Okay. But how about we talk about how great _Noct_ is, eh?”

Regis laughs and says to Selena and his mother, “I did just get his graduation pictures a few days ago.”

Noct groans.

“I have a copy for you, Nyx,” Regis says and Nyx smiles his thanks to him as Noct buries his face into his chest in dismay.

“Oh and I bet he was a _beautiful_ baby,” Selena says then.

“Kill me,” Noct mutters.

“None of that, my dear,” Ma says to Noct, “I have some of Nyx to show you.”

Noct perks up, right out of Nyx’s hold and irritated for two reasons Nyx says to his mother, “You do not.”

Ma smirks at him and pats her large handbag.

“Ha!” Noct says and takes Ma’s hand to start pulling her inside towards the living room, “Dinner can wait, right Dad?”

\- - -

Nyx presses Noct more firmly against the wall and sweeps across his bottom lip with his tongue. Noct makes a half aborted moan and hooks his leg up around Nyx thigh to anchor them together.

“You’ll be late,” Noct tells him breathlessly.

“They can wait,” Nyx murmurs, “I don’t get to see you until tomorrow after this.”

Libertus, Crowe and Pelna all arrived that morning and after a busy day of meeting everyone and taking up three tables at their favourite restaurant it’s time for Nyx and Noct to part ways until tomorrow.

Where they’ll be _legally_ married in Insomnia.

“Go get drunk with your friends,” Noct tells him but the effect is ruined by how he cinches his leg tighter about Nyx to prevent an escape. “But not too drunk, I don’t want a hungover husband.”

“What are you guys doing?” Nyx asks.

“Video games and beer,” Noct says pressing a few warm kisses across Nyx’s chin, “If we can drag Iggy away from your Ma in the kitchen that is.”

Nyx laughs and pulls Noct up to kiss him properly again.

It’s only about eighteen hours. They used to spend much longer than that apart all the time. Nyx doesn’t know how they ever coped.

Nyx rocks their hips together and Noct gasps sharply - a beautiful sound that almost has him willing to discard his _bachelor party_ all together and sneak Noct upstairs into one of the many sumptuous beds available.

But then -

“I love you,” Nyx breathes, “I can’t wait to marry you. Again.”

Noct simply pulls him down for another kiss but Nyx can almost taste his smile.

\- - -

Nyx is already awake when Crowe knocks on his door frame and sing-songs, “Rise and shine double-hubby to be.”

Nyx rushes out of bed, giving Libertus a swift kick on his way out so his grumbling snores cut out with a mumbled, “Five more minutes.”

The urge is to rush through his shower but it won’t get them together any sooner, they’re getting married at a specific time and there’s nothing Nyx can do to hurry that along. By the time he’s done - beard trimmed carefully but still in place so Noct agrees to go ahead with the wedding - Crowe, Pelna and Selena are busy sorting out the living room, rolling up all the sleeping bags and shifting the couch back into place.

“It’s a really pretty dress,” Selena is saying to Crowe, “I was worried when Nyx said something had been picked out for us but Ignis did a really fantastic job.”

Nyx flicks on the coffee maker, knowing there’s not really any other way they’re getting Libertus out of the bed.

“Did you show him how to braid Noct’s hair?” Nyx asks her, “Noct wants one but he can’t get the hang of doing it himself.”

Selena nods, “I did. But me and Ma will go over in the first car so I can check on him before the ceremony.”

“Thanks, sis,” Nyx says and he wanders over to drop a kiss on her forehead.

“How are the nerves?” Crowe teases and Nyx simply rolls his eyes.

“Non-existent,” Nyx tells her honestly, “Just ready to be on with it.”

The doorbell rings then and Selena rushes to answer it while Nyx starts to make up the coffees.

“Ignis!” she says brightly, “Morning Ma.”

“Good morning, Selena,” Ignis’ voice carries in from the doorway, “Did you all manage to rest well?”

“You’re so polite,” Selena giggles, “But yeah, Ignis. It was fine, thank you.”

The three of them appear in Nyx’s kitchen and Nyx forgoes a greeting to ask, “How’s Noct?”

“He was a little restless,” Ignis tells him - honest as always, “But Prompto slept in with him and assures me he rested well enough.”

“Good,” Nyx says, exhaling with relief, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Ignis says, “Now, I have everybody’s clothes.”

-

Their wedding is traditional in some regards, but subverted from the norm in others.

No one is being delivered down the aisle by a parent for instance and instead they’re both waiting in opposite rooms downstairs so they can see each other for the first time before stepping outside as one and making their way towards their assembled guests _together_.

It’s not a huge wedding, just his and Noct’s friends and family, a fairly intimate group of about forty people. Noct has a few odd uncles they were forced to invite and some old family friends that have travelled in from Tenebrae but apart from that Nyx is happy to say he knows each and every person there.

“It’s time,” Libertus says, clasping his shoulder, “I’ll see you down there in a few.”

Libertus makes his way from the room and Nyx waits _just_ long enough for him to have made his way outside before approaching the door himself.

He hesitates at the door for some reason, inexplicably nervous and it’s only the sound of the other door opening and the knowledge that Noct is stepping out to meet him that propels him forward.

Nyx has seen Noct in a suit before, he graduated not that long ago but there’s something about it now that brings a lump to his throat.

Nyx’s suit is dark grey but Noct’s is _black_ of course, though they have the same purple and silver patterned waistcoat and tie. Noct looks beautiful as ever, somehow delicate and powerful in the impeccably tailored suit, hair styled in essence the same as normal but with a traditional braid behind his left ear.

Noct holds out his hands and Nyx scoops them up, pressing a hasty kiss across the back of both.

“Hi,” Noct breathes.

“You ready?” Nyx asks.

“Sure,” Noct says, “I mean, it went okay the first time.”

“This time you even get to wear clothes,” Nyx teases.

Laughing Noct takes one of his hands back and tugs and his collar, “I dunno, I think naked is preferable to _this_.”

“You look amazing,” Nyx tells him, “Worth it.”

“Says _you_ ,” Noct replies, “Gonna get dad to force you into that promotion you don’t want. Then you have to wear one of these all the time.”

The music from outside swells and Nyx gently touches Noct’s jaw with his hand.

“Kiss for luck?” he asks.

Noct rolls his eyes but steps right up into his space to go up on his tip toes to meet him for a kiss.

“We’re probably offending the wedding gods,” Noct mumbles right against his mouth.

“Well we’re already married so what’re they gonna do about it?”

Noct chuckles and kisses him once more.

“Better get going or we’ll throw off Iggy’s plan and he’ll call the whole thing off.”

Nyx thinks probably not but also he wouldn't put it past Ignis either.

Noct drops back onto his heels and Nyx makes sure their fingers are securely laced before they turn and head towards the open double doors.

“Not saying I’m gonna,” Noct says, “But if you let me trip I’m filing for a divorce.”

“Noted,” Nyx says around a chuckle and the two of them are grinning as they step down out of the manor onto the white carpet rolled across the lawn between two groups of chairs, four rows of five on each side with everyone that cares about them gathered in one place.

Noct squeezes his fingers and slowly they walk down the aisle - as Ignis instructed them - to where Prompto and Libertus are stood at the end, supporting them as their best-men.

The officiator smiles as they reach her and they stop, turning to face one another. From the corner of his eye Nyx sees his mother reach up to wipe away a tear and Regis pull a handkerchief from his pocket to pass to her. They’re sat together, of course, because needlessly dividing the family based on something as trivial as blood ties seemed ridiculous to them.

Faintly, as everyone takes their seat, Nyx can hear the gentle sound of the stream some ten paces into the more wooded area beyond them. It's soothing in a way he can't really explain.

“Friends and family,” she begins, “We have been invited here today to share with Nyx and Noctis a very important moment in their lives. Over the years of their relationship their love, loyalty and respect has grown and matured to where they have decided to live their lives together as husband and husband.”

There wasn’t much about the traditional service they’d changed to suit them, forgoing the crafting of personal vows for Noct’s sake - Nyx knows Noct loves him, knows it more everyday and there would be no joy in watching him struggle here before his family as he tried to explain how much with only words.

The officiator goes through all the aspects of a strong marriage and it’s not _hugely_ different to the words that had been spoken at their first wedding.

“We come now to the words Nyx and Noct are most eager to hear, the words that bind them together as husbands here before us.”

Noct fidgets slightly and Nyx squeezes his hands to reassure him.

“We’ll keep it simple shall we? Do you Nyx Ulric promise to love and cherish this man for the rest of your life - in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, better or worse no matter what might come?”

“I do,” Nyx says without hesitation.

“And you, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Do you promise the same?”

“Uh yeah, I do,” Noct says and Nyx grins.

The officiator only _just_ manages to suppress a laugh and Nyx is more than ready to move this show on to the next part with the way Noct flushes prettily across his cheekbones and tries to duck his head. Behind Noct Prompto’s shoulders shake with silent laughter.

“Then there remains little for me to do than pronounce you husband and husband,” she says.

Noct rocks up onto his toes and back down again. Eager, impatient.

She actually laughs this time and Nyx hears Regis echo her from his seat. Conspiratorially she leans in towards Noct and says, “Go ahead, you can kiss now.”

Noct rockets into his arms so fast Nyx _almost_ stumbles back, getting his footing just in time to press Noct close with a hand at the small of his back. Noct’s arms go up around his shoulders and Nyx dips down so Noct can get his feet back on the ground and it’s all of Nyx’s self control to keep it chaste and sweet for their assembled audience rather than sweep in with his tongue or heave Noct right up off his feet.

“Love you,” Noct mumbles without really pulling away.

“Forever and ever,” Nyx promises.

Their friends and family clap and cheer, Prompto and Selena cheering the loudest and almost drowning out the applause.

-

Noct humours him for three full dances and then begs off the dance floor, dragging him away to get a drink and something to eat. Selena passes them on the way off the floor dragging Ignis away from where he was fretting over the buffet table. She pulls him right alongside where Prompto and Gladio are dancing and Nyx smiles as he watches Prompto demand a kiss from him right then, patting his cheek pointedly until Ignis dips down to do so.

“I’m glad we convinced Ignis that skewers were appropriate for a wedding,” Noct says as he plucks one off the dray and bites the first bit of chicken off the end.

“Same,” Nyx agrees, “The sit down meal was nice, sure but -”

“Skewers,” Noct mumbles around the stick.

Nyx kisses his temple and considers the food himself, thinking about eating one of his mothers savoury pastries when he suddenly hears Regis say, “There you are. I was wondering if I might give you your present now.”

“Dad,” Noct gripes, “We told you -”

“Yes, yes,” Regis says over him, “But I discussed it with your mother Nyx and while she says it’s a little extravagant it’s not _wholly_ inappropriate.”

“Sir - I mean. Regis?”

Regis smiles and fishes something from his pocket, secured with a white bow it clinks when he presses it into Noct’s palm. It’s a set of keys and for a moment Nyx thinks they’re car keys but then Noct’s voice is thick when he says -

“Dad, no.”

“It’s been empty far too long,” Regis says. He turns to Nyx and explains, “They’re the keys to the estate. She’s in good working order, perhaps in need of a bit of TLC -”

“ _Dad_ ,” Noct says, “You can’t give us a house.”

“Now, now. Mrs Ulric says it’s quite traditional in Galahd.”

He’s not _wrong_. It _is_ common for a family to come together and set a new couple up together in their first home, sometimes a parent will make space in their own home for them, passing it along to the next in the family. Nyx’s small family home, however, is not the same as the Caelum estate.

“No arguing now,” Ma says, suddenly appearing at Nyx’s elbow, “It’s a fine house. You’ll make a fine home with it.”

Nyx opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

“Dad,” Noct says again, “I don’t want - I can’t live somewhere you won’t be able to come visit.”

Regis smiles a little sadly and places his hand on Noct’s shoulder.

“I think that perhaps it would not be so painful for me to once again see love living in the house.”

Noct looks wearily up at Nyx and it’s plain to see the nervousness but also the _want_ there. It’s too much, more than they want or need but regardless.

Nyx gives Noct an encouraging nod and says, “Thank you, Regis.”

Noct makes a noise that’s suspiciously like a sob and throws his arms around his Dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated it with myself for a couple hours but decided if we had the Galahdian wedding from Noct’s perspective then Nyx should have the honour of telling us about the Lucian one. Which is just very standard and westernised, I’m sorry. Maybe? I also shortened it so it wasn’t just reading a wall of some faceless woman speaking for several hundred words.
> 
> Updates and incomprehensible rambling found @Ginger_El_ on Twitter.


End file.
